All I Want
by AnRi Wells
Summary: 02. AU. When Hotaru decided to go to Tokyo to study in the same school where her idol goes to, Mikan made a decision to follow her. On her trip, she met a lad. What she didn't know was that their short trip together would be the start of her grand adventure. Revised
1. The First Meeting

**ALL I WANT**

© 2013

Summary

When Hotaru decided to go to Tokyo to study in the same school where her idol goes to, Mikan made a decision to follow her. On her trip, she met a lad. What she didn't know was that their short trip together would be the start of her grand adventure.

Disclaimer

GA characters, places, and etc. Those others I might mention in the future will be specified.

_Formerly entitled, He's Mine, She's Mine_

* * *

><p>Chapter One – The First Meeting<p>

* * *

><p><em>I wouldn't.<em>

That was what I would always respond whenever my parents, friends, or teacher—or just people in general—asked me if I'd like to study in the city. I liked it here. I liked being in my comfort zone with the home and people I grew up with. It's not much of a province here, but the air's good and living didn't ask too many requirements. In short, I led a simple life.

But probably, it's just because I'm scared of going out there. I guess I'm not that strong myself, despite how others thought of me as someone strong-willed. There are a lot of flaws in me, just like in every other people. Maybe I'm just better at hiding them.

There's this one person who didn't watch blindly, though. She saw through me. It's scary; most of the times, to have someone know you more than you do yourself. Unfortunately, she's not here. She ran away.

My crazy, evil best friend, Hotaru Imai, suddenly decided to study in Tokyo. Auntie Kyoko, her mother, rang me early this morning to tell me this news. She went to our house then and showed me the note that Hotaru left on their fridge.

_Mom,_

_I'm going to Tokyo. Dad knows. Don't worry about me. I'll take care of myself._

_Love, Hotaru_

Hotaru's dad was somewhere in Washington, working in a big corporation as a chemical engineer. Now that Hotaru left, Auntie's alone with Subaru, Hotaru's younger brother.

"Do you know why she wants to study there?" Auntie Kyoko asked, her brows furrowed into a thin line.

"No," I shook my head. "She hardly mentions anything to me these past few days. It must be because of this."

"That child, really. What am I going to do now?"

Mom came in carrying a tray. She handed a glass of orange juice to Auntie and then sat beside me. "Have you tried calling her?"

I reached for my phone and speed dialed Hotaru's number. It was off. "I've tried many times. Calling her is a futile attempt."

Mom looked at me and I could see it swirling in her eyes. The unmistakable, tiniest of a grin hiding in the corner of her lips was waiting for me to say the words out loud.

Sighing, I turned to Auntie. "I can look for her, if that's alright with you."

"Oh, you don't have to do that Mikan. I cannot impose that on you," she replied.

"But if she's willing… you don't have to feel guilty about it, Kyoko. Mikan suggested it herself," mom said. She knew I didn't suggest it myself. She wanted me to. "Besides, it's a great chance for you, Mikan. If it's you, you will be able to change Hotaru's mind."

"I guess so," I said.

"You have a point. But what if Hotaru doesn't want to go home?"

Mom cocked her head to the side. "Well then, Mikan can study with Hotaru there. I'm sure Izumi wouldn't mind. If Mikan studies there, then he could have time with his daughter. He'll come home when he could. What do you say, Mikan?"

"You've already thought about it, mom. Whatever do I have to add?"

It was obvious that mom wanted me to try the life in the city. Now I couldn't say those same words anymore. It'd never be: I wouldn't. It had to be the opposite of it.

* * *

><p>The ride from our town to Tokyo would take approximately five hours. That was what the pamphlet I was reading said.<p>

Really, I couldn't understand mom. Just yesterday, she was all keyed-up about me going to Tokyo. After Auntie Kyoko left, she hurriedly opened my closet and took out my luggage bag. But right now, she's all teary.

"Do you have everything you need there? Money? ID? Clothes?" mom said, sniffling.

I nodded. "Yes, mom. Don't worry, I got it all covered. You're embarrassing me in front of these people."

"Right, of course, I don't wanna do that. It's just that I'm going to miss you," she added with a hiccup. She reached for me and hugged me tightly.

The ear-deafening sound of the train approached, and soon, it came into our view. I thought of the far-away Tokyo in its happiest state, but all I could think about was that I didn't feel anything for it. All I wanted was to bring Hotaru back and continue living in my hometown. Both of that were impossible, though. So as I boarded the train, I just thought of dad. He would pick me up on the other end of this metal road.

I found a seat in the corner and set myself beside the window. Outside, mom was waving and crying at the same time. Her hazel eyes were glassy and terribly wet. I didn't want to see her like that so I waved back at her. I could feel a certain pressure rising beneath my skin but I stopped it before it came out in the corners of my eyes.

The train started vibrating harder and the metals clunked against each other louder. The next thing I knew, it was already moving again, towards the open fields of green that bordered our town. Above them the sky was a color of luminous white and soft blue. I wonder if Hotaru gazed at the same view when she suddenly left for Tokyo, without any proper goodbyes to the people she lived and grew up with.

The truth was the first time I heard about her action, I didn't know what to feel. I was surprised. However, I didn't know if I was to feel happy or sad. I was happy because I thought that Hotaru finally did something she wanted to do. I was proud of her as a best friend. But then I also felt sad because she left me alone. Then angry, because she didn't tell me anything. I was left clueless. And after all that, I just wanted her to tell me why she did that. What was her reason?

If I were the one who ran away, Hotaru would have probably known already why I did that. But she was the one who did it, and I had no idea why.

"Excuse me."

"Huh?" I turned my head to a lad standing beside the empty chair across me. He was wearing a darkly polarized shades and cap.

"Do you mind if I can sit here?" he asked. He had that kind of deep voice that I couldn't describe properly.

He looked like a dangerous person, but there was just something different that I couldn't pinpoint now that told me he'd never try anything rash.

I shrugged, nonchalantly. "It's okay."

He nodded at me and then looked around before he sat. He must've noticed that I was looking at him, because he pulled his cap down and pulled out a manga from his duffel bag and read. I averted my eyes away and decided to keep to myself.

I guess I fell asleep because I awoke with a jolt when the train halted. When I opened my eyes, he was staring at me. Or at least I think he was. He had his eyes concealed after all.

"The train broke down or something. They advised the passengers to go down first," he told me with a hesitant and a bit of irritated voice.

"Oh… okay," I replied. He had already left by the time I gathered my backpack and got up.

We were kilometers away from my hometown now. Although the area we stopped weren't that different from my hometown, it was still different. The air smelled a bit sweet. There could be sugar farms somewhere near.

The passengers were scattered outside. Most of them were going inside the shops and restaurants. These must be a common train stop.

Feeling a bit hungry myself, I went inside a small restaurant and ordered a sandwich and milk. I chose a seat near the door so that if ever the train's about to leave, I'd know immediately.

The chimes hanging by the door of the restaurant tinkled when the door opened. The guy before came in and bought a can of soda. He walked towards me and pulled the chair on the other side of my table.

"You don't mind, do you?" he asked. Now his tone was certain.

"I don't," I took a bite of my sandwich.

"I'm a complete stranger to you," he stated in a matter of fact. He opened his can and a 'pop' sound came when the lock was off.

Now I'm the one confused. "I'm pretty sure I don't know you."

He removed his shades and drank his soda. His eyes were still concealed by his long raven bangs but I could see the color of fire looking at me. "I don't know you either," he said.

"Why should you want to know me?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I didn't say that."

I sipped my milk from its straw before speaking again. "But you do. That's why you're playing this game."

He let out a deep, amused laugh. "Maybe I'm a killer or a criminal?"

I drank again. "Don't worry. I'm sure you aren't. And it's Mikan."

"How are you sure?" he asked, smiling.

"I just get that feeling," I said.

"You're good," he nodded. "I'm Natsume. Nice to meet you, Mikan," he held out a hand.

His hand, when I touched it, was warm and felt nice.

* * *

><p>"So do you travel a lot?" Natsume asked once we were back to the train.<p>

I was still a bit of uncertain, but I guess it wouldn't hurt to talk to someone I deemed not dangerous or anything close to that. My mom said not to talk to strangers, but I knew his name and he knew mine, too, so we're not really strangers to each other.

"Not really. Not alone, either," I said.

"You don't look like it, anyway. Your face says it. Like right now, you're frowning."

I didn't know I was frowning or anything. I thought I'm keeping everything cool. From a glance on the window, the scenery changed into a field of blooming daisies.

"Where are you headed to?" he asked.

"Tokyo," I answered shortly.

"I mean, where exactly?"

"I'm not sure. I'm supposed to find someone, but…"

Natsume blinked before he squinted at me. "But what?"

I took in a deep breath. "Do you ever get that feeling, like, you have this urge to never get off your bus or train and you just join the ride until it stops? It doesn't matter whether you enjoy it or not, you just stay there because it's the only thing that gives you peace."

Natsume didn't say anything. He just sat there, with his ripped denim jacket and cap, looking through me.

"Do you feel at peace?" he finally spoke up, breaking the bed of silence between us. "If you do, then you can stay put. But remember that while you're at it, the world does not stop revolving. And when the ride ends, you have to get off, and you'll be shocked at how everybody has changed. You'll find yourself behind and alone, and nothing's changed."

"Are you at peace?" I asked him back.

Natsume shook his head, but half-way, he paused and smiled a little. I couldn't understand why I felt anxious over that. "I'm fifty percent at peace, or so."

"I see."

He stood up and took the seat beside me. He was just about to open his lips when I cut him off.

"I don't mind," I said, giving him space.

"I'll keep you company. So don't worry, I'll wake you up and we'll leave the train together," he said.

I kept my head down to hide the faint blush forming on my cheeks. Hearing him say this and close to me was something else.

"You're really good at this, aren't you?" I asked, biting the inside of my gums. "You must have flirted with a lot of girls before."

Natsume laughed lowly. "I appreciate the thought. But for now," he added, "just relax and let the world move."

* * *

><p>An: Hello, I am back again. I know many of you are disappointed that I am changing the story, but I feel happy with what I am doing and coming back in Ffn. As you can see, I changed the title as well. In short, I am giving this story a make-over. I hope you will support me and still like this story after the changes I've made. This is the pilot chapter and I pray that you'll like it. :)


	2. Parting and Meeting

**ALL I WANT**

© 2013

Summary

When Hotaru decided to go to Tokyo to study in the same school where her idol goes to, Mikan made a decision to follow her. On her trip, she met a lad. What she didn't know was that their short trip together would be the start of her grand adventure.

Disclaimer

GA characters, places, and etc. Those others I might mention in the future will be specified.

* * *

><p>Chapter Two – Parting and Meeting<p>

* * *

><p>When I woke up, a girl was singing a song inside my head. Her voice was pure and beautiful. Until I realized that the song was coming from an earphone stuck in my right ear, and that my head had been lying on Natsume's stiff shoulder.<p>

I immediately unplugged the bud from my ear and moved away from Natsume. He opened his eyes and sort of glared at me. Shortly, his expression softened and he closed his eyes again.

I looked away, my hands curled not too tight on my lap, and faced the window. We're in Tokyo already, the skyscrapers lining the asphalt roads. People of different kinds were walking down the pedestrians and streets.

I'm finally here.

"It's two thirty-seven. Welcome to Tokyo," said Natsume beside me. He released a low yawn then after.

I wiped my face before turning to him. "I'm sorry I slept on you."

"No need to. I was the one who put your head on my shoulder. I promised you I'd keep you company, didn't I?" he said, fixing his cap over his head. "I didn't wake you up though, too bad."

"Does your shoulder hurt?"

"Huh?" he glanced at his left shoulder and then smiled at me. "Not at all. Anyway, we better prepare. We're near our stop."

"Um, you know the song you were playing before, the one with sang by a girl, it's really beautiful," I said. "You may think I'm a bit odd, but it's like I can feel that whoever composed that song was sad."

For seconds, Natsume stayed quiet and looked at me.

"You know, like, there are songs that when you listen to, you know that they are more than just the songs but plead of the composer. You feel their hearts and you understand them… is what I mean," I continued.

The rest of the trip remained with undisturbed silence between us. I'm not sure if I had said something wrong. I blame it to my mouth again that wouldn't stop speaking.

The operator finally announced that we're here at our stop. I looked at Natsume, and he was just sitting. So I stood up, took my stuff with me, and excused myself, when Natsume grabbed my hand. He got to his feet and offered to carry my bag.

"I'm sorry I spaced out," he muttered as we walked down the aisle. "I just thought about what you had said about staying inside the train and how it wasn't a bad idea at all."

"But we'll leave the train together, no?"

Natsume nodded firmly.

I think this would be the first time I would be smiling at him. I held out my hand to him before we stepped out of the train. "We won't let the world move without us."

He took my hand and again, I felt that nice kind of warmth. "We won't," he said.

* * *

><p>I saw my dad easily as we got out of the swarm of people exiting the train. Dad said he would be carrying a banner bearing my name. I thought he was joking, but he wasn't. Thankfully it was just a small banner.<p>

"I think you'll be fine now. We'll meet again, Mikan," said Natsume. Looking at me with wary eyes, he seemed to be hesitating over something. Then he bent low towards me and I thought he was going to whisper something to me. But he didn't, and instead gave me a very light kiss on my cheek. As I was struck on my spot, he pulled his cap lower to his face, said a faint 'bye' and then left, blending in with the crowd.

If my head could grown bigger and bigger than how I felt it was right now, I'm not sure what would happen to me. I couldn't see him anymore, but I could still feel the electrifying feeling in my cheek. How it didn't stop there, and even spread all over my skin to wreaked havoc in my insides.

"Mikan! My daughter! Oh it's so good to see y—wait, why is your face so red? Are you having an allergy?" Dad was starting to panic, cupping my cheeks and feeling my forehead.

"I'm fine, dad. It's just there are too many people," I said, silently congratulating myself for making up an excuse and thanking that dad hadn't seen that.

"Oh just like me when I first came here!" cried Dad as he hugged me tighter.

The complaint I just expressed turned out as a compliment in my father's ears. He's always like this and it's not a bad thing.

"I'll show you around Tokyo, but let's get something to eat first," Dad said while he revved the engine of his car. "I know this good restaurant. I'm sure you'll love it there."

He drove us out of the parking lot and soon joined the main road. Dad seemed to have gotten a bit older and his face looked stress. People said I looked like him rather than mom, except I had longer hair. My hair reached until the middle of my back. I wonder if I would look like him when I get older.

"How's your mom?" he asked.

"She misses you a lot," I answered quickly. "I think she envies me because I'll get to see you."

Dad chuckled. He swerved the car away from a speeding blue pick-up. "I missed you both. When I heard from your mother that you're coming here, I got really excited."

When I didn't give an answer, he glanced at me and touched my hand. "Tokyo has its good side. You'll never know… places you can go, people you can meet."

"Yeah, of course," I said. "It's just that I want to go home."

"Me, too, Mikan. Me, too. After all, there's no place like home."

Dad parked the car in front of probably the restaurant he was talking about. I got out of the car and waited for him as he excitedly pulled himself out.

"They have the best ramen in town!" whispered Dad to me before we walked through the entrance doors.

As we walked inside, heads turned towards us and hushes floated. The thing was despite my lack of admiring comments about my father's physical look, many have opposed me. Females looked at my dad with hungry eyes and I could never understand why. He's old and married, and you could just see the white in his hair and beard.

We took our seat and ordered for two bowls of their special ramen and some side dishes. I'm getting quite light headed by the aroma of food drifting all over the place. Dad was just smiling and saying a lot of things there. Thankfully our orders came not so long after.

"Thank you for the food," Dad and I chorused, and then we started on our meals.

"I've no idea where to find Hotaru," I began after finally regaining some strength.

"Fortunately, I kind of know where she is," he said.

"You do? Where?"

Dad wiped crumbs off his cheeks. "I asked Rihito. He told me Hotaru would be attending Alice Academy here in Tokyo. Hotaru must've told him not to tell anyone, but you know Rihito… could never keep a secret except for his work."

Rihito is Hotaru's father.

I nodded in agreement. "But that is a boarding school!"

"Yes. Rihito made the arrangements for Hotaru there. He didn't know why her daughter is so keen in studying that school, though," Dad said. "Don't worry too much. Hotaru is a strong girl. You may not know why she's done this, but she does. And she's just probably waiting for you."

"I'm her best friend. I've called her so many times and she never answered. Not once. She couldn't probably be waiting for me," I said, the annoyance apparent in my voice.

"Calm down. Everybody's waiting for something even though no one's certain of what they are waiting for. Just finish your meal and tomorrow, I'll bring you to Hotaru."

* * *

><p>Dad lived in a flat near Tokyo University, where he taught Zoology. He's a professor there for nine years now. He's 45 years old by the way, seven years older than mom. I was four when he decided he wanted to teach. He said it's because he had fun in teaching me in my early yours. But he worked as a scientist before then. He first taught at our town's college for three years, but after the university here offered him a position, he took up the job and moved here to Tokyo. He comes home in holidays and whenever he could, so it's alright.<p>

I had a room in his flat. Sometimes, mom and I would be the one coming here to visit him, which was why he chose this flat. It had two rooms. Plus, the view's great.

Seven years of knowing Hotaru and still I don't have an idea of what could be running in her mind right now. She's like a very, very thick shell that she wouldn't just let anyone inside her. I honestly thought that I could be the key to unlock her mysteries, but seven years had passed and I'm still outside.

But dad… he believed otherwise. He believed that I'm not outside, that I've gotten in, although not deep enough. I don't know anymore. I guess I just have to see her myself and talk to her.

I'm going to sleep.

* * *

><p>From where I'm standing, I could see Hotaru's back, straight as a pole. She always had that straight and elegant posture in whatever she did. She was always early whenever the two of us meet.<p>

I gathered up myself and walked towards her. She wasn't even the least bit surprised upon seeing me, not even her shoulders moved. It felt good that it was still the Hotaru I know. The impassive and confined Hotaru.

As I sat across her, I remembered my decision once I set forth this mission: No beating around the bush. "Why did you come here to Tokyo?" I asked promptly.

Hotaru's violet pools were void of any emotion. It wasn't new to me, but it somehow hurt. "Did you really come all the way down here to ask me that question?"

I nodded.

"I'm here to study," she replied.

"If you're only here to study, there are sufficient schools with better people in our hometown. But I don't think that's that. So what is it Hotaru?"

"No need to be hostile towards me, Mikan. Aren't you glad to see me?"

I heaved a sigh. "I am," I said, drawing circles on my temple by my fingertips. "I'm tired, I'm sorry. Let's go back, Hotaru. Your mom misses you and I miss you. We're all worried for you."

"If you are so worried about me, then stay here and study at Alice Academy, too," she said. Her words flew smoothly through her lips, as if what she suggested had been a fact for so long. It was as if, she had known that it would come to this.

"What are you playing at? You've wanted me to come here all along, haven't you?"

Hotaru chuckled. "I'm innocent to your accusations."

"I knew it. You're not planning on studying here alone. You want me to come with you that is why you ran away!" I cried. I really couldn't believe Hotaru. First, she ran away and now, she wanted me to come with her. I let out a sarcastic laugh. "What's next, you're gonna tell me that you have a boyfriend here you've never introduced to me?"

"What if I do?" Hotaru raised a brow.

"You're kidding me!"

Thank God I wasn't eating anything or else it could have been sprayed on Hotaru.

"Get a grip, dummy. I don't have one…"

I sighed in relief.

"Yet," continued Hotaru; her eyes without a doubt containing a glint of mischief in them. She raised her hand to call a waiter and did the ordering while she enjoyed my shock in her peripheral vision.

"This is mad! I'm telling you, mad!" I exclaimed, flailing my arms all over. This was worst than what I actually thought of. What happened to Hotaru? The manner of talking and lack of sympathetic emotions were her, but her words and what they contain in them, this was not the girl I've been expecting to meet here in Tokyo. I'm totally unprepared for this. Even for the words that came out of my mouth next. "That's it. I'm staying here with you. But only because I'm worried for you. A guy, Hotaru! A guy! You've really lost your mind! That isn't even a funny joke if it is."

Hotaru smirked as she shrugged at my outburst. "This is going to be fun."


	3. Bits of Happiness

**ALL I WANT**

© 2013

Summary

When Hotaru decided to go to Tokyo to study in the same school where her idol goes to, Mikan made a decision to follow her. On her trip, she met a lad. What she didn't know was that their short trip together would be the start of her grand adventure.

Disclaimer

GA characters, places, and etc. Those others I might mention in the future will be specified.

* * *

><p>Chapter Three – Bits of Happiness<p>

* * *

><p>I'd only seen Hotaru twice before school started. The first one was when I met her after she ran away and the second was when I invited her to go shopping with me for my stuff I needed for school. Hotaru said she was already living in the dorm inside the school. I'd be, too, but I had to see my room yet. I decided the first time I'd be stepping there would be after my classes on my first day.<p>

Hotaru said I had a roommate. Rooms were occupied by two students. She didn't tell me though who it was, though she said my roommate was quite an eccentric girl. The thing about Hotaru was that she thought of everybody else as eccentric. As if she wassn't one herself.

"Remember to smile at them. You look best when you smile," Dad said, peering through the open window of his car. He looked at me expectantly to imitate the way he curved his lips upwards.

Heaving a sigh, I pushed a smile on my face. "Happy now?"

"Yes," he made an OK sign. "Now be good. I love you. And remember to call your mom later."

"I will. Bye dad," I waved my hand at him as he rolled the window up and drove away from Alice Academy.

With a curt nod to no one, and finally accepting my fate, I dragged my heels towards the huge edifice staring at me. I could feel the edges of the marbles that made the road as I walk nervously. But once I realized the lack of students or people in general around me, I gained the slightest confidence to pursue further.

It's almost nice to walk alone here. The trees looming along the road seemed to tell me that I was going to be fine and I swore the dawdling wind wanted to befriend me. I guess there's a limit to how long I should be resisting the changes around me.

According to my registration form, my first class would be in the main building. I scanned the blueprint-of-the-building-for-dummies pasted bulletin board standing just outside the main doors. I didn't make up the name. The map was given a title probably by someone who wrote it on a piece of paper and pinned it on top of the map. Below the building map was another map which showed the whole school. It's crazy how big this school was.

"Everyone found that amusing and fairly helpful."

"Eh?"

Turning to my right, a guy about half a foot taller than me stood next to me with his brown eyes focused on the map. His hair was the definition of messy, though in fact it smelled good because I could practically sniff his mint shampoo. Squeezed between his arm and body was a black notebook. He shifted his eyes to me and smiled.

"I was talking about the 'blueprint-for-dummies' label. It's supposed to be a prank by a middle school student, but it got stuck," he said, laughing to himself.

Suddenly, his phone rang so he excused himself for a minute.

I wonder what I should do or say. I've never been good in talking to strangers, well except that one time when I met Natsume on the train. That was a different case back then. Talking to him was inevitable because he needed to tell me about the train malfunction. He talked to me consequently on the train stop and… Oh no, I could feel my cheeks warming just by remembering the scenes that followed.

"Hey," the guy finished his phone call and turned to me. "Is there something wrong? You're face is red."

"It's nothing! I'm OK!"

"What's with that expression? Anyway I'm Kitsuneme. You're a new student right?"

I nodded. "Mikan, Mikan Sakura. Nice to meet you."

"So Mikan," Kitsuneme started walking and I followed him. Lanky he was, there was something admirable with the way he walked. Each step was confident, implying that he was sure he was right where he belonged. "What do you have for first period?"

But I, behind him, felt so small. "Biology," I said.

"Too bad I have Algebra. Anyway I'll walk you to your room."

I was almost sure that I'd be alone walking to my classroom. I liked being alone. But this was good – better actually – meeting someone who knew this place. With this school's size, I was lucky I didn't get lost and even found a nice person to guide me to my classroom.

At times I'd get the feeling that there's something I should be wary of when conversing with new people, but I didn't get that feeling with Kitsuneme. It felt as if he was really genuine in helping me.

The classroom, I found out, was in the second floor. There weren't many students inside, yet they knew each other. An air of familiarity I supposed would be difficult for me to penetrate.

"They went to middle school here so they know each other. But they're actually, like nice people." Kitsuneme must have sensed my worry. He gently patted my head with his notebook. "My classroom's on the floor above. If you're worried about something you can go find me."

Such a nice person!

"I will. Thanks for walking me here."

"You're welcome." He walked the length of the corridor to the stairs and then went up.

Kitsuneme seemed to know very much about this school. He must be in senior year or in the student council because not many people would really want to help.

I entered the room and took a seat in third row. The girls who were inside the classroom kept throwing me glances all the while immersed in their hushed conversation. I was not sure why. Deciding to ignore them, I sent Hotaru a message asking what her first class would be. Minutes later, she replied:

_Algebra, idiot. You have biology right? Let's meet later._

Wow, as expected of Hotaru. Always calling me an idiot and leaving me no space for replies other than 'yes' or 'no'. She said Algebra, though. Kitsuneme's going to be there, meaning he would be her classmate. Did they know each other already? I wonder.

Shortly, students were pouring in and the seats around me were being taken. No one sat beside me, nor talked to me. This was a sad start, but I had to endure being the new student. Albeit, I wasn't certain whether I'd want them to talk to me because I couldn't be too proud of my conversation skills, I'd want this awkward atmosphere around me to disperse. Wishing that someone I knew would be here's pointless since everyone I knew was in the countryside.

I thought of Hotaru again and how she was lucky to have Kitsuneme in her class. Right now, Hotaru could be enjoying her time there. She was gradually changing so to achieve her dreams, an aspect unknown to anyone but to herself and bounded by the common fear of expression. Even so, she broke free and ran all the way here to Tokyo.

What Hotaru did was brave. Following your heart and overlooking what others might say was one of the bravest acts a person could do. And Hotaru did just that. She upped and followed what her heart was telling her – to chase the guy of her dreams. Whether it was the right thing to do, absurd or not, I didn't know. But one look at Hotaru and knowing that she's happy, it's enough for me to support her.

If attending this school was the only means to support her happiness in my own way, then I would be willing to do it. Hotaru, knowing me more than myself, always helped me to achieve bits of happiness I could experience. Because of that, I was contented to live my life the way I did, neglecting Hotaru's tacit requests. So this time, I'd be the one in the helping side.

I looked at my wrist watch. Still seven minutes before class would start, huh?

All of a sudden, the chair beside me was pulled and a guy sat on it. I didn't know why I hid my face, but something urged me to do it. It seemed like if I didn't do it, I would blow up. This wasn't me, yet why was I doing this?

"Do you hate me?" he asked, his tone somewhat distressed. Did I know him from somewhere? But this voice, I knew it.

When I finally faced him, I found myself staring into the color of fire again, trapped by black thin veils.

"N-Natsume! What are you doing here?" I asked; my voice somehow became squeaky from surprise.

"I study here," he replied, nonchalantly, though I could see from the crook of his eyes how he found me funny. Then he seemed a bit annoyed. "Aren't you going to answer my question?"

I couldn't believe it. Natsume was attending this school, too, and he's also my classmate. This was surreal. If anyone told me that I'd meet him again, I would have worn something better than this dark blue blouse and jeans. Wait… what could I be thinking? This wasn't me.

"W-what question?" I asked, stuttering.

Natsume put his hands on top of his desk and clasped his hands. He was looking at the immaculately polished board in front. "You know. Because of what I did when we parted ways."

"Ohh, that… you mean… why would I be?" Yeah, why would I be? A random guy you randomly met on the train kissed you on the cheek and you're asking the guy why you would be mad. Seriously, Mikan. Get a grip on yourself. It sounded like you were really happy about it and it was OK for him to have done that.

"I wonder why, too," he said, chuckling.

"You're secretly laughing at me. That's rude."

"Mikan," he propped his elbow on the desk then and rested his chin on his face to look at me. "A guy you just met on the train kissed you. I kissed you, and you're asking me why that would be OK?"

"E-exactly my thoughts! But," I realized that the more I stared at his eyes, the deeper I was drawn, "maybe it was alright because it was you."

As much as I was surprised at my statement, Natsume seemed to be taken aback himself, too. When he got to compose himself, he muttered something and looked away.

"What did you say?" I asked, not hearing him.

The teacher then entered the room. A tall male, full of youthful black hair with doe eyes that made the girls around sigh. I was distant from him but my intuition told me he smelled nice. As he reached the teacher's table, he smiled and placed the book on the table.

"Hey Natsume, I know I shouldn't be asking you, but are we really allowed to have a teacher like that? He's really, like, good-looking." I whispered to Natsume, careful not to be heard. Although I bet no one would really mind that question.

The expression on Natsume's face turned sour. "Ask the principal."

"Good morning everyone. I'm Misaki-sensei and I'll be your Biology teacher. I'm looking forward to get to know all of you!" Misaki-sensei finished his greeting with a polite bow.

"You know Natsume," I started, flatting my arms atop my desk.

Natsume flicked his eyes towards me.

"I have always been afraid of changes. When I came here, all in my mind was that to do what I have to do and go back to my hometown. I didn't realize that to be able to accomplish that, I'd have to stay longer than I expected and even study here. I was scared of many things, but right now I feel slightly OK because you're here. You get what I'm saying?"

For a moment, he kept quiet as he stared at me. "…yeah, I understand," he answered. It felt like he was suppressing something, even so I knew that he wasn't half-upset as he was before.

* * *

><p>After our class, Natsume said that he would walk to me to my next classroom. On our way to the door, I couldn't help but notice the same feeling that I was being stared at. And surely, I was. Or more accurately, Natsume and I was being the subject of our classmates' eyes.<p>

Even as we walked in the corridor, several pairs of eyes were ogling at Natsume, and then would switch to a terrible and unhidden look of disdain towards me. Certainly Natsume was a natural handsome guy – which I had not emphasized yet because I wanted to overlook that features of him – but they didn't have to send me glares that way just because I was too plain to stand next to him.

"Are you a celebrity or something?" I asked Natsume as we passed by a group of three girls who thought they were murmuring, but in fact they talked rather louder for their own good. "They know your name so I was wondering."

Natsume ignored my question and only made a grunt.

"Come to think of it you were partially wearing a disguise back then. Were you hiding that time?"

"No," he replied.

"I'm probably walking with a famous personality that I don't know, and who knows tomorrow I'm going to be the object of every girl's hatred. Won't you warn me?" I urged on. "Or are you just pretty face mister?"

I meant it as a taunt, but Natsume seemed to have found amusement in it. "Are you telling me that I look good?"

I rolled my eyes at how he interpreted it. "And he admitted it himself."

We turned left and first door that welcomed us was my next classroom.

"There you go," he pointed at the door.

"Yes, well thank you for the company," I said, and then he disappeared to where we came from. Probably hurrying for his next class, too. Still I wondered if Natsume were really someone famous around here. Heh, but I heard that some students got to have fan clubs in their own school. He must be one of them.

As soon as I was about to enter the room, Hotaru rushed out, barely knocking me to the ground. She searched the halls, and when she found nothing, she returned to me. "Mikan! Did you see t—never mind. Let's go inside."

* * *

><p>An: I know it took me too long to update. But forgive and forget, eh? R&R!


End file.
